Daisy Weeds
by mayfair22
Summary: previously called Wild Daisies...now a two shot with Casey POV....because daisies aren't flowers, they are weeds...because Derek and Casey were not flowery anyway...What happens when Derek decides to give Casey away to get married to another man...?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own LWD or the song by Nickelback…

AN: My exams are finally over and all through them I have been itching to write this. I have never done a one shot before….but I have recently read some freaking amazing ones so I tried giving it a shot…..do review…hope you guys like it…

The bit about the Six degrees game is from unoriginalelizabeth's wonderful story…**It's different for girls…..**

While reading what i had posted earlier I realised that I had made a lot of mistakes and that there was stuff that i had planned to write but forgot about it in a haste..(had a train to catch..)...so i have reposted this....with more patience this time...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You don't have a start…the beginning has always been blurred ….like a bad camera print ….and you are itching to set it all right…your directorial addiction just takes over sometimes and you hate it…more so because it is a constant reminder that you realized _your_ dream career somewhere in the middle of the fixing up _her _assignment….

Why is everything about you, in you, related closely to you, vaguely attached to you , acquainted with you, all somehow related to her…..and you can't help but feel empathy for that idiot Rick Blaine…"of all the houses in all the towns in all the world…she walks into mine..." _and you are quoting Casablanca...PERFECT..._

Hell, even your ridiculously fucked up love life is like her personal bounty…let's see…Kendra….not her… but met through her…..Sally…not her… but like her….Emily… not her…but friends with her….even cousin Icky -Vicky for that matter…yes, your life is a constant game of six degrees with Casey Mcdonald…

Your only solace is that you are aware that if she ever has a TV show made on her life it would probably be called Life With Derek…not life about Casey or with Marti, Edwin , Lizzie , George , Nora, Emily, random stupid boyfriends but D-E-R-E-K……you even have the theme song picked out…something about …"now I have a brother who gets under my skin…"…yes yes _brother…._but that is how she likes it…perhaps that is her kinky obsession……its totally cool with you….

So that's where you are now…suddenly stuck in the middle with a totally blurred beginning for otherwise you would have known how the hell did you land up falling stupidly, madly in love with your step sister…..but it is the truth...and the funny thing is that you are not denying it...it scares you a bit , but there is this subtle excitement brewing in your stomach because you have this feeling that this _will_ work out....and even if you don't remember the beginning or the cute-meet or when exactly did you bump into her and shared a secret glance, but what you do know is that just before the credits roll in, it would be a happy ending....

But she remains unaffected and you obviously assume that she is playing the age old _play-hard-to-get_ game....so you wait...for far too long actually...because perhaps its oblivion and not a tip picked up from Cosmopolitan aftarall...You stand there, waiting to crawl your way inside her, to tear her apart, because _why can't she see it….._you don't want to tell her…you want her to come and beg you to love her, to be with her, to never let go ….you would agree obviously but not before you had made her beg and plead and say please over and over again….

But the Goddess never really comes down her alter….and its driving you up the wall …a crazy crippling passion you don't know what to do with…and Casey continues to live in her happy world of oblivion…..

It's Ralph who finally gives you a nomenclature for this …this …

'RAMANDA'...the words are screaming across Ralph's locker and you and Sam are looking at him in utter confusion.

"It's an amalgam of names…it joins me and Amanda together….see….R-A for Ralph and AMANDA…RAMANDA…"

Sam has to catch hold of you to keep from falling down with all the laughing and you laugh until it dies in your throat as she passes by and your stupid mind starts to form name amalgams in your head as well….Derek+Casey……DASEY…..it reminds you of a flower…and your mind is suddenly shifted to Grade 2 nature walk….Daisy….and you remember that they're really not flowers but _weeds_….and you smile bitterly because it just sort of fits together….because you and Casey were not flowery anyway…it wasn't like somebody sowed the seeds of it lovingly and talked to it while it grew…it was unwanted, wild but natural, uncontrollable, you tried to cut it, pull it out of the ground but it would just grow back…it's there and you can't get rid of it…

Dasey, from that day becomes your favorite word……

So high school ends and you know its anytime now…..because it has just been developing for so long…..she fought for you with Ryan, cried when you were leaving for Spain….you danced together…her leg draped cross yours….the blue dress ridding up….you were there when Truman cheated on her….you even got him back for her…just so she would stop pinning for him and really break- up with him on her own grounds…_and you take care of her feminist ideas more than she does_…because it was like this clock ticking by and you know that anytime soon she would be there….begging you, pleading you and it would be your turn and you'll take her…body and soul….and keep it with you forever….

It actually doesn't even bother you when at the kitchen table she throws the brother bit at you because...hell, what's the point…you know her…she is messed up inside and if that's how she wants to relate to it….then fine…whatever makes her happy …it was only a matter of time…..

So when college comes and she gets busy and you rarely see her anymore….you are still waiting…..anytime now…but it never happens….and slowly there is this doubt settling in your head…what if she never was interested?…..had you just read all the signs wrong?….did she really mean the same difference bit…..but it was an oxymoron!!! A paradox, a chance that it was not so…..and you grin when you realize that the fact that you know what an oxymoron is, kind of just proves that you are way deep into this shit …_oh sweet sweet sorrow…._

She moves to New York after university and you take the flight back to London…..because that's just one place where you will still be able to catch her when she returns….the plan had been to move to LA, your directorial dream in hand…..but nothing has been going in plan for a long long time…so why should this? and you hope for everything, _anything_…that she will get cheated on by some guy, get molested, raped, broken down,….anything …just so that you can help her back on her feet, fix her up, which really would be fixing yourself because you need this chance to be on the other side, the stronger side…

_For once. Just for once_

Perhaps this time she will figure it all out….its sick that you can think of her like this...and you want to throw up just thinking how screwed up all of this has turned out....like the daisies have turned black…..and what's even more disgusting is that now you are ready to beg…to plead, to break down….only if she will come back ….come back to you….

She does come home …..With Jonathan in tow….and hurrah!!! They are getting married…..the blood drains off your face…..and you can't understand…she was yours ….belonged to you …..you had her marked …she was the image in your fantasies…the name you cried out….you were fucking in love with her… and she would be his…._his …his_…not yours….your brain cells start to shut…and you close your eyes because the room is spinning and then you throw up all over the living room floor……..

She looks beautiful…..perfect…..the dress is perfect, the right fit, the right white, the veil hides her eyes and you want to tear it away…because you are still waiting for some hint….something…..

And ironically so, the flower decorations for her wedding are white daisies…..

Dennis's flight has been cancelled and everybody is upset because now who will give her away? She asks George to do it and your dad looks both flustered and deeply honored, when suddenly you cut in and grab her hand, moving her toward the aisle….

"I'll do it." You tell the others, who are perhaps too shocked to protest.

And you refuse to meet her eyes….

She stops and tries to pull away…"De-rek. What are you doing?" she whispers…..

And then you finally look at her…really look at her, beyond the veil and put your entire being in the words you are going to say next…

You lean in close and she flinches back a little because the smell of alcohol in your breath is too strong for her to bear…its sort of like a relief that finally you knew of something to spoil it for her "you belong to me Case…..I am the only one who _can _give you away…."

She looks shocked and worried and embarrassed…but nobody really has heard it…you were too close and maybe that's what's bothering her…and the piano continues to play '_here comes the bride'_ …a strange look passes on her face and you suddenly realize that you hadn't been wrong…..she knew it …always had ….but she still hadn't come…..hadn't bothered…she had ruined you …..And this fucking perfect white wedding was her punishment…

And your salvation…

You pull her towards the alter and she follows you without a word…you kiss her lightly and then almost push her in front because her feet seem to have frozen and her eyes are swimming with tears….

And that is when you cross the threshold, when you are on the stronger side…the one making decisions…

So when the pastor announces the part where you can get up and stop it all, you do nothing about it…her back tenses up a bit…as if she is half willing you to say, "I object" but you don't ...because …well because…..she has to live her decisions…

And it was time that she faced the weight of somebody else's decisions…

Casey Mcdonald took the easy way out and was about to have her perfect white wedding but you stained it for her, but that's only between you and her…the rest of the world assumes that she got her happy ending…and you will go ahead and find yours…

Because the credits haven't started rolling in yet…

_._

Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'  
Tired of livin' like a blind man  
I'm sick inside without a sense of feelin  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no

It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
It must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you

**This is** **how you remind me by Nickelback…**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN…..how was it??? I tried to make Derek stand back on his feet again because as much as unrequited love might suck…I can't see Derek totally broken…do review……please let me know how it is…..


	2. Chapter 2

AN. This is for wprincessannw and beperheartsbrucas who asked me to do a Casey POV for Daisy weeds…I hope you like it…

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD or the song be Evanescence

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

You do have a start…too many of them in fact… You remember the exact time…the exact touch… the exact moment…down to the tiniest nanosecond when it all began…its all there in your head with picture-perfect clarity.

Because it could have been any of them…any of those moments to have started what became the very bane of your existence…it could have been when he called your dad back ….it could be when he saved you from that four-timing bastard Scott…or when he waved the wand to get you _the _dress for the prom…or when you danced together, your leg draped across his, your blue dress ridding up…or when you turned to him after you saw Truman and Vicky Kkkkissing…the funny thing is, it could also have been when he poured ice-cream all over your head…or put soap in your tooth paste…or threw all your clothes from the dryer…when he pinned you to the floor to get the remote(what remote?)…_it probably was when you first laid eyes on him…_you have a whole list to choose from….and this is what drives you crazy…that you know it…you have fallen hook line and sinker for your step-brother…

And you are petrified because scared is just so small a word for this…this…

So you date his best friend to get _him_ off your mind, then date the football captain who is so different from _him_, and then finally some body just like _him_…(heck! You even take Truman back because _he _sends him back to you…) because probably it just needs to flush out of your system…and it'll go away…_it freaking needs to go away…_because its so so wrong…practically incest…just the tiny region between right and wrong…the grey in the middle…but don't they know?...you are color blind…and for you it has to be either black or white or _none…_

You sometimes try and recall what your life had been when you had not met him, because since you have been 15, he has just been the constant in your variables, so much so that if there was a TV show to be made on your life it would be called Life With Derek…not life about Casey or with Marti, Edwin , Lizzie , George , Nora, Emily, Sam, Max, Truman but D-E-R-E-K……you even have the theme song picked out…something about …"now I have a brother who gets under my skin…"…because you need to keep reminding yourself...the need to keep focus on the white region …because the rest is just too dark….

It's a small wonder that Ralph is the one who gives you are name for this…RAMANADA is splashed all across his locker and Emily fills you in with the new fad…name amalgam…and your mind automatically goes into a name amalgam of its own…DEREK+CASEY, you write on the first page of your brand new journal…DASEY…and it reminds you of a flower…daisy…which really isn't a flower but a weed…beautiful but wild, uncultivated, unnatural, unwanted.

You tear the page away…

So when college comes and you are thrown back together…you really aren't that surprised…because the cosmos have been screwing you royally for a long time now and this… this had to happen…so like the control freak you are, you decide to take the reigns in your hand, and throw him the brother line in the middle of the kitchen,…just after he says that you should probably be _best buds …_but you use an oxymoron, a paradox… because you could have easily said _same thing _and yet chose to say _same difference _and you hope that he would notice but he only agrees… and you are half disappointed and half relieved…and you really need to sit down one day and carefully divide a page into pros and cons and sort what you really want from life…

You stick to the promise you made to yourself and ignore him completely in college…and realize when he doesn't call or meet up or even enquire about you that he probably never wanted you around anyway…you should be celebrating…you did make the right choice…served yourself a lot of heart trouble…it's a pity really when you start crying all of a sudden.

You had a choice at the end of university…New York or Ontario? And you take New York… the more farther away, the better…and he moves back to London…and you do wonder what happened to his LA plans…but then think that he probably needs to make sure you remain in different countries…you are crying on the plane as well…and the embarrassed airhostess asks you if you are missing your family…

When you meet Jonathan, you hate him at sight…he reminds you nothing of Derek, but he is not the opposite of him either… the problem is you can't relate Derek to him in any form…with Jonathan your sentences don't start with, "oh! Thank God you're not like Derek…" or "That is exactly what Derek would say…" Derek just doesn't feature in your conversations with him…and that is when you decide that he is the right man for you …your only cure to get over the step-brother who doesn't want you…so you get drunk and propose and he agrees…

And you are back home and he is there…and you can't even look him in the eye…_what if he is able to read everything in them…would he mock you? Get embarrassed? Scandalized? Disgusted? Or worse…simply ignore you…?_

You off course choose white daisies for your white wedding…because you like symbolic ceremonies and what better way to symbolize the end of what you were and start of what you will be…there will be daisies in your hand and you'll throw them over your head to someone else…never to look back…

This is your solution…your punishment and your penance…for loving the wrong man…and never allowing yourself the chance to love him…

The tears threaten to flow when Nora tells you that Dennis's flight has been cancelled…_he still wasn't going to make it….and this was Fucking PERFECT…_So you turn to George…because he is the closest thing to a father you really have…and perhaps it'll finally work out the way you want it, when he cuts in…grabs your hand and declares, "I'll do it.."

You look at him in surprise. _What does he think he is doing? Why now?..._but he refuses to even look at you….does he really hate you enough to do this? Somehow you can't believe that…"De-rek? What are you doing?" you whisper to him and his hands are tight around your wrist…and he turns and looks at you...really looks at you…and you know that he can see it all…

"you belong to me Case…I am the only one who can give you away…" he has leaned in really close and only you can here it…the Goosebumps rise on your flesh and you clutch the daisy bouquet a little tighter…even the unmistakable smell of alcohol in his breath does nothing to upset you…you flinch only because the truth has finally hit you…Hit you so late and right in the gut….he knows it …he always has...

Tears form in your eyes and you remain glued in front of him…willing time to stop right there…_and you can't believe this is happening in a church…_so he takes your elbow and pushes you in front….almost painfully forceful… kisses you lightly and hands you over…

You want to turn around and do a runaway bride of your own but you weigh under the responsibility of perfection…you don't do greys…you can't make this decision…_will he do it for you? _

So when the pastor announces the time when it all can easily be ended….you tense up…willing him to do it…_please Derek…_but nothing…so you close your eyes and prepare yourself for 'I DO'…

"Yes? Do you have an objection to make?" the pastor suddenly announces…and you jerk around…_Derek?_

Its Sam…his hand raised up almost half-heartedly…"uh…I object..." he says hesitantly….and you want to hug him…_Oh God bless him!!!_

Right behind you, Emily as the bride's maid raises a hand too, "I would have to object too," she says and you are probably going to faint anytime now…

"But why?" the pastor almost looks tired…resigned…

"Because the bride is in love with somebody else." Sam says and Emily nods.

A hush followed by a very loud whispering envelops the church and yes it is embarrassing and mortifying and unplanned and you hate it …but you don't care….you ignore "Jonathan's urgent, "Cassandra?"…because your eyes are glued to his…and its all clear…just like your memories…it all fits in…

"Do you? Do you love someone else?" the pastor asks …

And you stare straight at Derek and he stares straight back at you...eyes unflinching...waiting for you...willing you to make the decision..

And you do...

"I do." You answer.

Because daisies aren't weeds afterall…

And the credits finally start rolling….

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn,  
and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here, anymore

**Broken by Evanescence**

AN. Yes, I decided to end it on a good note…because I am a die-hard romantic at the end of it all….you obviously do recognize that I have borrowed a little from **four weddings and a funeral…**so I take no credit for Sam and Emily's "I object!!!" or Casey's "I Do"….please review …please…


End file.
